This is who you are
by IFlyHighWithTheAngels
Summary: The Order of the Swords has made a demon, built to protect the Order with his life. But Ami quickly see's that there is more to life then just guarding. Joining Nero on his adventure to find Dante, Ami learns about himself aswell. (Nero/OC) Please Review. :3 WARNINGS: Blood, slight language, hints of yaoi. I do not own DMC or anything about it, Just the character I made.
1. Welcome to the new world

Lights flickered on, giving the metal room a dull early light. The sounds of chains rattling filled the room, over powering the faint ragged breath that came from the only life form in the small space. Against the far wall was a boy, only about 16. He had coal-black hair and blood-red eyes that glowed with an uneasy presence. Attached to his wrists and ankles were cuffs, which were attached to the wall by thick metal chains. Around his neck was a thick black leather collar also attached to the wall by a chain. The sound of a heavy door being pushed open and footsteps caught the boys' attention.

"How are you my b-b-boy?" the voice asked. The boy didn't answer, just remained still. Footsteps filled the room again, stopping in front of the boy. The body kneeled down in front of the younger, putting his fingers under his chin and making him look up. "Answer me." The boys arms twitched, and small fangs poked out from behind his pale lips.

"I'm fine… sir." A thick darkness covered his voice. He let his head drop once the hand was removed. The door was pushed open again and more footsteps filled the room.

"I believe he is ready, you're Holiness." The man in front of the boy said.

"Very good. Tell him his mission then release him." There was a shuffling noise. "Credo, let us go and attend to some other things."

"Yes, you're Holiness."With that the two left. The man from the beginning walked back over to the boy, kneeling once again.

"Tell me your name, boy." There was a silence, before the boy moved; the rattle of chains filled the room.

"My name is… Ami." The boy breathed out.

"Good." The man stood up, Ami looking up at him weakly. "We are the Order of the Swords. I, Agnus, am your creator… your master. You are our man-made demon, our own weapon. You will protect the outside of this castle, never letting anything pass." He began to walk out of the room. "You know what to do and where to go." He pointed to the corners of the room. "There are your clothing, put it on and leave." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

After a few seconds a loud alarm went off, causing Ami to jerk. The cuffs on his ankles and wrist came loose and fell off, along with the collar. Soon the alarm stopped. Slowly the black-haired boy stood, shaking a bit as he walked for the first time. He walked over to the pile of clothing, slipping them in. he now wore a pair of black jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, white combat boots, and white fingerless gloves. He glanced around to see that a door had opened behind where he was once chained. He cautiously approached the door, glancing out. It was a long hall way, another door at the end. Without thinking he ran for it, slamming through the doors at the other end. He was blinded for a few seconds, his red eyes slowly got used to the sun light. Small snowflakes fell gently to the ground, cover this new land. Taking a deep breath, Ami sprinted, running for the only thing in his head. The front of the castle.

After maneuvering through the castle, he ended up in the place he was told to protect. He softly walked out to the opening in front of the building, running his fingers along the pillars that randomly decorated the land. He glanced up, following the large cliff to the top. A large bridge jutting out from the top. A dark laugh interrupted the silence.

"Just stick me in a bigger cage, I get it." Ami murmured, glancing around.

He only knew threes about himself; one, his name was Ami. Two, he was a demon. And three, he was to protect the Order with his life.


	2. Trust none who enter

The sound of snarls and growls echoed in the air. A figure jumped, landing perfectly onto a pillar. A twisted, demonic smirk shot across his face.

"Come on! Show me you have something!" Ami yelled down to the five hell hounds that circled him slowly. He reached out his right hand, which was now covered in pitch black scales and glowed a deep red; like his eyes. It shot out, grabbing onto one of the demons, flinging it into the air, only to be slammed back onto the ground. The boy sighed, shoulders dropping a bit as the demon let out a dying howl before turning into smoke. "You guys are no fun..." he pouted. "You never get any stronger."

With that he jumped up, holding up both hands; the left identical to the right, and shot out the devil bringers. They both grabbed onto one of the hounds, tossing them against the stone cliff hard, only to snap them back and smack into the remaining others. Ami landed onto the cold ground as the joined cries of death filled the air.

As he watched the smoke of his last kills rise into the air, his arms returned to human form. He sniffed the air, searching for any other demons that tried to enter the castle, or even the area. Nothing. He sighed, jumping onto a nearby pillar. He sat down, pulling one of his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top of it. He had been doing this for the last three years, same thing every day. Sit and wait for a pack of demons, fight them, then sit again and just think. He looked up to the top of the cliff, the old bridge just hanging there. How he wanted to run and get out of this horrible place. Since he had been thrown out here, he hadn't seen another human. He let his eyes fall, watching his boot as his leg swung lazily. He knew there was more to the world besides this empty field, but never even tried to escape. He was made to stay and do this for the rest of his life… never to see what was beyond that cliff.

He closed his eyes, only to snap them back open and sit up straight. He sniffed the air, remaining still as the scent of a demon hit him. He had never smelled this demon before… it was new, and pretty damn strong. He stood up, flinching as his boots made crunch noise as his weight was added to the snow. He changed his arms into his devil bringers, eyes scanning the area. He heard movement behind him, causing him to spin around quickly. Nothing. This demon knew he was here, and was messing with him. "Who's there?!" Ami yelled. He jumped down and slowly began to walk around. "Hey, I know you're here! No uses in hiding!" He growled, trying to hide the fear that was swimming in his chest. He froze as he heard rustling behind him. He spun, only to find a man. The man was taller and old than him. He wore a long red coat, and had white hair. Ami tilted his head in confusion; he could still smell that demon, and it was defiantly coming from the man's direction… but that was the thing, it was a _man. _Ami shifted, about to open his mouth, but was interrupted but a loud bang.

His eyes widened as pain slowly crept down his arm and through his shoulder. He looked down to see a dark stain covering his shirt. He snapped his vision up to the other man, who was just looking at him calmly. In his hand was a strange object, smoke coming out of the end pointed at Ami. Again the black-haired boy tried to speak, but instead of words, a yelp escaped as the older male was suddenly in front of him. Before Ami could react, he saw a flash of silver, then felt a burning sensation on his chest and stomach. He screamed in pain, wrapping his arms around his now cut and bleeding torso. He fell to the ground, watching as red mixed with red. He looked up at the other, watching him put his sword on his back. He vision began to fade and darken around the edges. "W-who are you…?" he choked out, blood falling from his mouth.

The man knelt, looking the dark-haired boy over before finally looking him in the eye. Ami shivered at the presence him those pale blue eyes. The man shrugged before standing.

"Sorry kid, but I had to do this. Can't have you messing up things in the future." He stepped over the boy. Glancing back as the boy let out a small whimper. "Names Dante." With that, the man left.

The last thing Ami saw was the large hanging bridge, before his vision faded into black. He was alone again.


	3. Saving a life

Nero stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, a shiver running down his spine. The only sounds were his boots crunching against the snow and the wind blowing against his body.

"Damn, I hate chasing this bastard…" He growled, avoiding random pillars at appeared through the snow. He glanced over, through the blizzard he saw the outline of Fortuna castle. He walked over until he was standing in front of a bridge that was jutting out of the cliff. "All right, here we go." He took a stepped out onto the old building, only to hear a rumble and suddenly he was falling. The rubble slammed onto the snow-covered ground, Nero landing in front of the mess. He sighed, brushing the dust of his jacket. He glanced around, scanning for any enemies. He furrowed his brow in confusion, there was a very faint demon presents. He took a step forward, freezing in mid step at what he saw laying in the middle of the area. There was a boy lying on his side, his back facing Nero, the snow surrounded his small body colored red. He quickly ran up to the body, rolling the boy onto his back. A large cut from his right shoulder to his left hip, and a gun shot on his left shoulder. He gently reached his human hand out, resting it against the boys' chest. His heart beat was extremely faint, his breath coming out in short ragged puffs. "Well, at least you're still alive." Nero glanced around again, before gently picking the boy up. Nero shifter the younger in his arms, making sure he was a comfortable as he possibly could be in his current state. The boy groaned, curling closer to Nero's chest. A blush dusted Nero's cheeks. "Come on kid, let's get you somewhere safe."

He walked up the stone pathway that lead to the castle, only to stop when a shrill cry ran through the air. He pulled the dark-haired boy closer to him as two scarecrows slammed into the ground. Nero's eyes widened as a woman jumped up from the dust that had flown up from the impact. Hundreds of cries echoed as more scarecrows jumped downed, determined to get revenge for their fallen brothers. Within a few moments, all the demons had been cut down. The woman glanced around, not noticing the lone demon that jumped up, only to be shot. The woman spun around, looking over the white-haired boy, noting the gun in his left hand and a boy in his right. A smirk brushed across her face, a soft hum going through her chest as she approached.

"Well, I thank you for helping me." He said, bowing a bit. Nero nodded slightly, putting Blue Rose back in its holster. He shifted the boy back so he was carrying him bridle style.

"No problem." He said, watching as the woman began to circle him.

"You're… Nero, correct? I've heard a lot about you. And none to pleasant I may say." She said a laugh on her voice. Nero shrugged.

"Are you from the order?" He questioned. The woman giggled a bit.

"Yes, my name is Gloria. I just joined." She walked so that she now stood in front of the white-haired boy. She looked over the boy in his arms. "Oh dear, what happened to him?" She asked, studying his injuries.

"I'm not sure, I found him lying in the snow out there in front of the castle." She hummed in understanding, nodding a bit.

"Well you better take care of that…" She began to walk past Nero. "Manly if who I believe did, did it." She murmurs, waving over her shoulder at the boy. Nero glared at her, thinking over her words. What did she know? She wasn't surprised at all to see a boy bleeding. Nero shook his head, walking up to the large front doors of the castle. He looked down at the boy, noticing how pale he had become.

"Hold on kid." With that he walked in. Nero slowly walked over to one of the many benches that lined the old building. He laid the boy down, frowning when the boy whined. He gently began to remove the boys black shirt. The large cut was deep and still bleeding in places, but almost looked like it was healing in some places. Nero next glanced at the bullet wound, tilting the boy up on his right shoulder. "Well, it went through clean, so it should heal fine." He said to himself, before lowering the boy back down to his back. Nero glanced around. He had to find something to wrap the cut with something other than the boy's shirt. He began to look around, only to find some old cretins. He shrugged, grabbing them with his Bringer, tearing them down. The teen made his way quickly back to the injured boy. He sat him up just enough to wrap the torn fabric tightly around his cut. He also made some wrap around his injured shoulder.

As he lowered the boy back down, something on his left arm caught Nero's attention. The silver-haired teen shifted his arm, only to find a strange tattoo on his upper arm. It was a bar code, with a large '1' written underneath. "Weird." He said, letting the arm go. Nero sighed as he looked over the boy. He had to chase after that bastard, but he felt bad for leaving the kid alone. He slid down to sit in a chair next to the bench. He pulled out Blue Rose, watching the chest of the boy rise and fall gently. He would wait for the kid to wake up, asking him if he had seen the man, then leave. He didn't need a brat slowing him down.


	4. Door to freedom

A grown echoed through the old empty halls of the building. Amis eyes fluttered open, only to snap closed as pain jolted up his body. He let out a puff of air, trying to calm his nerves and steady his breathing. Once calmed, he opened his eyes, the colors all seeming to mix as his eyes readjusted to his new surroundings. He grunted as he pushed himself up, his elbows holding his weight up. "What… The castle? When did I?" he asked himself, looking around frantically. When he glanced down, his eyes widened and a blush bloomed onto his cheeks at what he found. He was shirtless, but covered by a thin fabric. Panic bubbled up in his chest. How in the world did he get here? He tried to remember what had happened not less than an hour ago, only to let out a small whine as his head throbbed.

The sound of a door being pushed open and then shut snapped him out of his fogged mine and back to his current situation. Ami Quickly dropped back down to the bench, peaking over the back to see who was in the room. He saw a man with white hair, and a blue jacket.

"Damn," the man said, running a hand through his white locks. "This place is crawling with demons. I bet it's that damn bastards fault." He growled, dropping his hand down quickly in frustration. The man turned, looking over in Amis direction. Ami quickly dropped down again, praying to whatever he could think of that to stranger had not seen him. The sound of slow footsteps bounced off the walls, digging into Amis head, making it hurt worse. He clamped his eyes shut as the footsteps came closer. "You finally up kid?" Ami opened one eye, only to squeak in surprise when he saw the other male leaning over the back of the bench, looking at him. The smaller teen tried to jump up, ready to fight, only to slam back down to the hard wood of the seat, hand grabbing his chest. "Hey, hey!" the white haired male said, reaching out his hand to grabbed the boy's arm. "I'm not going to hurt you." After a moment, Ami settled down, looking up at the other.

"Y-you're not?" He panted breath frantic from his nerves. The other laughed, walking over to a chair and bringing it back so he was now sitting in front of the teen.

"No, you were already pretty hurt when I found you out there. Swore you were done for." He said, shaking his head a bit. Ami watched him closely, slowly trying to sit up. The other reached out, helping the other. Ami rubbed his chest a bit before speaking.

"S-so you were the one that brought me in here… and did this?" He asked, gesturing to his chest. The older man nodded.

"Yeah, I felt bad leaving you there, knocked out cold. You should be fine now though." He man looked him over, eyes falling on the tattoo. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Ami… y-yours?"

"Nero. Look, I'm really in a rush, so I need to ask you some questions." Ami looked at the other, nerves jumping again. He shouldn't be talking to the Nero guy. He was some random stranger, and the last stranger hurt him! And he should be out there, guarding this hellish place; he could sense a demon around. Shifting, Ami nodded slowly, going against his better judgments.

"First off, why in the world are you here?"

"I...I was made to protect this place." Nero raised an eyebrow.

"Well… that's defiantly not what I thought I would hear. Could you please explain this?" Ami sighed. The younger teen looked over Nero, trying to decide if it was safe. Nobody was allowed to know of is existence except for Order members. On Nero's jacket, Ami could faintly see a symbol that he knew was from the Order. Okay, so the guy is from the Order. Ami thought. He continued to look him over, eyes widening as he noticed something he had not noticed until that moment. He had a devil bringer! It looked just like his just red and blue. This man was a demon.

"W-well… I was made by the Order of the Swords to protect this place from any one or thing that tried to make its way into the headquarters. That's what I was doing before…" He trailed of, again rubbing his chest. Nero was silent for a moment. So this was the legendary 'Man Made Demon' he had heard floating around the Order. This kid sure didn't seem threatening or strong. He was so pale and small. He leaned forward, crossing his arms casually across his lap, resting his hand on Blue Rose.

"Until what? Who left you out there knocked out and bloody?"

"I-I don't really know who he was. He just appeared out of nowhere! I had white hair like yours and had a red coat. He pointed this thing at me and hurt my shoulder, then slashed me with his sword!" Ami whimpered, tears tugging at his eyes. Nero straitened up at that, this was the information he needed.

"You saw him! Did he say anything, anything at all?!" He questioned quickly. Ami looked up at him in surprise, eyes wide.

"U-um, He just said he had to do what he did. So that I wouldn't get in the way in the future or something. H-he said his name was Dante." Nero glared at the floor. I was close to what he already knew, mines the part about future planes. He had to find this guy. He sighed, standing up.

"Alright, thank you." He said, looking over at the small teen. He was tugging on the fabric, trying to get it off. Nero chuckled lightly. This guy was acting like a child. "Hey, you might want to leave that on, just to be safe." The dark-haired boy looked up at him. Nero walked over to the bench in front of the kid, picking up his shirt. He tossed it over to Ami, who grabbed it quickly. "Ami?" Nero asked as the teen pulled his shirt on.

"Y-yes?" He said, popping his head through the hole on the shirt.

"You are a demon, correct?" Nero knew the answer, but he had to check. Amis eyes went wide, before nodding.

"I am…" Nero remained quiet, pointing to the boys left arm.

"Then what is that weird tattoo on your arm?" Ami tilted his head to the side in confusion, before his face went serious with understanding.

"I-it's my brand. It is there to show that I am the first of my kind, the original. And it is there to remind me that I can never get away." Nero looked at the teen, eyes filled with sadness and confusion. He looked around, He had to get a move on is he was to catch Dante. He began to walk, only to hear a squeak and feel something tug on his sleeve. "A-are you leaving?" Ami asked, not knowing what had come over him.

"Yes, I have work I have to finish for the Order." Nero answered, breaking free from Amis surprisingly strong grip.

"Let me come with you!" Ami yelped. This was his one chance to run, to escape.

"I can't. You would just slow-"

"I know this castle like the back of my hand! I can show you around and point you in the right direction." Ami pleaded. He needed this to work.

"And why do that? What do you get out of it?" Nero asked, thinking it over.

"I… I have things that I need to do. And I want out of this place." Ami looked down. Nero sighed.

"Alright, fine. But the minute you start to slow me down, I'm leaving you." Ami smiled, moving up next to Nero.

"Deal!" With that, they slowly made their way into the old building.


End file.
